The present invention relates to firearm suppressors and, more particularly, to a user configurable firearm suppressor that may be quickly and easily disassembled for cleaning and maintenance.
Despite the popularity of current firearm suppressors, a number of problems remain. The cost of each firearm suppressor is relatively high. Currently, each type of firearm uses a different type of suppressor. For example, a 6″ overall length 14.5 ounce welded suppressor is intended to be used with 5.56 mm ammunition only. A 6.7″ pistol silencer may be intended to be used with 9 mm pistol ammunition. This design intent is sometimes unknown to the user, and the user may fire a 5.56 mm rifle round through a 9 mm pistol suppressor which destroys the suppressor and launches the suppressor down range. For a user that has many types of firearms, purchasing the corresponding suppressor for each firearm can be very costly.
Additionally, cleaning or servicing the internals of firearm suppressors can be very difficult or impossible. Current suppressors may have end caps that unscrew to access the internal components. However, the threaded end caps loosen in as few as five to ten shots due to vibration. Welded end caps prevent access to the internal components. Threaded mono baffle designs become lead and copper brazed to the tube which also prevents access.
As can be seen, there is a need for a user configurable firearm suppressor that can be quickly and easily disassembled for cleaning and maintenance.